Bad Time Stories
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Original title: My Daughter. Sketsa kejadian sehari hari karakter karakter Naruto yang sudah menikah! Chapter 3 updated. Don’t like, don’t read. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1 : SasuSaku

Haii!!! Re-L kembali dengan fanfic gazebonya!! Oya, ada yang bilang gue ngejiplak Crayon Shinchan. Saya tolak fitnah itu-halah-, wkwkwk, gue cuma mau memberikan karya, memang ceritanya ambil dari situ, tapi kan ga bener bener sama lagi... ini kan cuma buat di bayangin adegan itu SasuSaku yang mainin... ^_^(Pembelaan diri sendiri) xixixixxi....

Summary: Original title: my daughter. Sketsa kejadian sehari hari karakter karakter Naruto yang sudah menikah! Don't like, don't read. R&R please???

Disclaimer: Naruto kan milik Mas Masa-sih, Kishimoto? Bukan milik saia

Warning: OOC, gila,, bau racun, berkorosif (?).

A/N: Nama anaknya memang aneh, tapi terima aja ya!! Soalnya otak udah buntu, ga tau mau nama yang gemana lagi,, jadinya ya begetho..

**Bad Time Stories**

**Chapter 1**

**My Daughter  
**

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura telah menikah, dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang cantik, namanya Rikka, huruf R dari SakuRa, I dari UchIha, K dari SasuKe, K satunya lagi dari SaKura, dan huruf A dari SakurA. Mereka sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan karena diberikan keturunan yang mirip Agnes Monica (Baca: Maunikah) tersebut. (Gue dapet ide begini karena waktu ngetik ini, gue lagi denger lagu agnes-teruskanlah)

"Wah, seneng banget ya, Sasuke, anak kita mirip Britney Spears!" Ujar Sakura pada Sasuke

Hey! Tadi kan authornya bilang mirip sama Agnes! Kog jadinya ama Britney?!

Sakura: Ok, ok,, ganti.

"Wah, seneng ya, Sasuke, anak kita mirip Agnes Monica (Baca: Maunikah)!!!" Ujar Sakura dengan terpaksa

Cut!! Bagus, bagus, begitu dong, kan udah dibayar mahal mahal!!

Back to the story!

Sekarang Sasuke sedang menjaga anaknya diruang tengah, sedangkan Sakura sedang memasak didapur. Letak dapur dan ruang tengah tidak begitu jauh, hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu (?). jadi, Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Walaupun bayinya hanya berkata 'ta, ta, ta' dan pintar menangis saja (Menangis kan juga kepandaian!! Wajar dong kalo dibilang pintar!!!).

"Hm,.,, anak kita sangat lucu ya Sakura" Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak Rikka lahir

"Iya, semakin lama pasti semakin lucu saja ya, persis seperti ibunya!" Ujar Sakura narsis

"Hm…"

Dibenak Sasuke tergambar Rikka makin lama makin besar, mulai dari taman kanak kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah pertama, sekolah menengah, dan perguruan tinggi, hingga Rikka berdiri sambil bergelayut di tangan seseorang sambil berkata;

"Papa, aku ingin menikah dengan orang ini!"

Sasuke terbuyar dari lamunannya, lalu mengangkat Rikka tinggi tinggi,

"Tidak boleh!!! Tidak boleh sama orang yang tidak dikenal!!!" Teriaknya

Sakura yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang sepanci sup(?) sweatdrop.

"Ngomong apa sih?"

**The End**

Hohohoo…. Kayaknya ini lebih susah direspon kalo ditulis, kalo digambar pasti lebih cepat direspon, ga lucu ya, heheh, saya kan Cuma ingin berkarya…..

Review please? Bagi kalian yang tidak sombong dan baik????


	2. Chapter 2 : ShikaTema

Hai minna-san!!!

Karena ga ada kerjaan lagi, gue buat lagi deh, sambungan yang ga nyambung di ff ini... ShikaTema this time!!! Oya! Jangan protes soal nama anaknya!! Otak gue lagi buntu!!!

Settingnya dirumah Shikamaru, tanggal 27 November 2009. Kali ini anak anaknya ga dapet peran, Cuma jadi figuran. Budget lagi kempes, ga kuat bayar anak anak buat maen

Summary: Sketsa kejadian sehari hari karakter karakter Naruto yang sudah menikah! Don't like, don't read. R&R please???

Warning: OOC, gazebo, dan berbau minyak tanah

**Bad Time Stories**

**Chapter 2**

**Kebodohan Di Hari Idul Adha**

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! Banguuuun!!!" Teriak perempuan berambut pirang di kuncir empat sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih dibuai alam mimpi

"E.. e... ehm.. nya... nya... nya...hm..."

"Shikamaruuu!!! Ngomongnya pakai bahasa indonesia dong!!! Dasar pemalas!!! Ayo banguunnn!!!" teriaknya makin sewot, kali ini plus memukul mukul pantat Shikamaru

"Iya iya!! Aku bangun!!" Ujar Shikamaru yang tidak ingin pantatnya jadi bengkak bengkak karena dipukul istrinya. Bisa bisa keluar di _headline_ koran koran seperti ini

'PANTAT SEORANG NARA BENJOL BENJOL KARENA DIPUKULI ISTRINYA DENGAN MESRA'

_Jakarta, -piiiipp*-, Peristiwa mengejutkan terjadi di Jakarta, tepatnya Jakarta Barat, Minggu (27/11) pagi. Seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal, Nara Coorporation, Nara Shikamaru, 25, mengalami kejadian mengerikan pada pantatnya. Setelah di cek, kepala kepolisian, Uchiha Sasuke membenarkan adanya peristiwa tersebut, "Memang benar, tadi pagi terjadi si korban di aniaya oleh istrinya sendiri dengan mesra". Sang korban kini sedang dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Sang dokter menjelaskan bahwa adanya kemungkinan penyakit baru muncul, yaitu PIV, alias Pantat Ini Verih. _

'_kan_ kalau begitu tidak enak di pandang mata.

"Cepat mandi! Nanti kau bisa bisa terlambat ke kantor!" Ujat Temari sebelum beranjak ke kamar anak anaknya. Di katakan anak anak karena anaknya kembar,_ Flaternal twins_. Namanya Shiteru dan Marika. Nama mereka berasal dari: Shiteru, Shi dari Shikamaru, Te dari Temari, Ru dari Shikamaru. Marika, Ma dari Temari, Ri dari Temari juga, dan Ka dari Shikamaru. Mereka berdua berumur 3 tahun.

"Haahh... merepotkan saja..."Desah Shikamaru

Kemudian Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia mengambil handuk dari gantungan disamping kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat kamar. Tiba tiba perhatiannya teralih ke dinding. Tepatnya sesuatu yang ada warna merahnya. (guess what?)

_Sementara itu dengan Temari yang berada di dapur..._

"Hah... selesai juga..." Ujarnya lega kemudian mencomot buah pisang yang ada di sampingnya.

'_Shikamaru sudah mandi belum ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku cek saja...'_

Temari pun kembali ke kamarnya dan Shikamaru setelah menghabiskan pisangnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru di tempat tidur. TIDUR LAGI. Ia pun jadi naik darah

"HEEEYYYY!!! NARAAAA SHIKAMAROOOOOOO!!! BANGUNNNN!!!! TIDAK TAHUKAH KAU JAM BERAPA SEKARANG???!!!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah, apa apaan kau ini Temari, hari ini aku tidak mau dan tidak akan bekerja!" Ujar Shikamaru tegas.

"APA? Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau bekerja? Kalau kau tidak bekerja, siapa yang akan menafkahi keluaraga kita?!" Teriaknya sambil menarik narik kaki Shikamaru

"Temari!! Sadarlah!!! Sekarang kan tanggal dua puluh tujuh!!!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tanggal dua puluh tujuh?! Itu kan tanggal ulang tahunnya author(promosi)!!" Ujar Temari

"Iya memang, tapi kan itu bulan Agustus! Sekarang kan bulan November!! Sekarang itu idul adha tauuuu!!!! Merepotkan saja..." Teriak Shikamaru sewot

"Eh? Masa seh?" Temari mulai salah tingkah. Ia melirik kalender, ternyata benar, tanggal dua puluh tujuh November berwarna merah. Berarti tanggal merah. Dan berarti... semua pekerja, pelajar dan lainnya di liburkan.

"Eh, iya ya... hahahahaha.... aku lupa... baiklah kalau begitu, tidur saja lagi. Aku melanjutkan memasak dulu.. hehehe.." Ujar Temari. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari ke dapur

"Ckckckckckck......"

GEDEBUGGGGHHH

"Ha? Suara apa itu?" Shikamaru segera berjalan ke sumber suara. Ke dapur. Lalu ia melihat Temari terlentang di lantai

"Pfffttttt... pose apa itu Temari? Senam model baru ya? Hahahahahahahaha...."

"Hah! Bukanlah!! Tolongin kek!!" Teriaknya

"Iya iya... lagi pula, kenapa kau bisa jatuh, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari menarik tangan Temari

"Umh, terpeleset... kulit pisang..." Ujarnya malu malu

GUBRAK!!

**THE END**

*Nama koran di samarkan. Bisa bisa nanti jatuh pasarannya gara gara muncul berita gazebo.

MAAAPPP!!! Endingnya benar benar ga jelas. Udah malem, nih, ngantuk.,... kemaren Cuma tidur selama beberapa jam, dan itu nggak memuaskan.

REVIEWWW PLEASE???? –puppy eyes no jutsu: activated-

PLEASE?????


	3. Chapter 3 : SaIno

Halo semuanya~ Thanks telah me review FF ini... bahkan ada yang nge-fav... gue jadi terharu-lebay deh- Pokoknya Arigatou semuanya!!!

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3 juga... gue dapet ide cerita ini waktu gue lagi bikin mi goreng, wkwkwkwkwk. Oya, banyak yang bilang cerita ini kurang panjang dan minta di panjangin, maap, kalo soal itu gue ga bisa, soalnya ini cuma sketsa pendek kayak Bolu dan Sketsa, bukan cerita panjang kayak Abdel dan Temon... jadi sekali lagi maap. N FF kali ini di bintangin oleh SaIno!!! Settingnya di rumah Sai dan Ino, Ino kini sedang hamil 5 bulan, ini salah satu sketsa kebodohan mereka berdua! Maap juga kalo ga bias bales review kalian, jaringan di sini lemooott….

Summary: Sketsa kejadian sehari hari karakter karakter Naruto yang sudah menikah! Don't like, don't read. R&R please???

Warning: OOC, gazebo, dan berbau minyak tanah dan minyak goreng

**Bad Time Stories**

**Chapter 3**

**Minyak**

"Saiiiii~!!!! Saiiiii~!!!!" Panggil wanita berambut pirang platinum yang perutnya sedang membuncit, dan sekarang sedang duduk santai di sofa bak ratu sesat-di cekek-.

"Iya iya Ino. Ada apa?" Tanya Sai yang muncul dari dapur.

"Aku mau es kelapa muda jeruk neeh... bikinin ya~, cepetan!" Pintanya memaksa.

"Tapi No, bakso apel asemnya kan belum jadi... masa mau buat yang lain?" Ujar pria berkulit putih-banget-itu.

"Iya Sai, tapi aku kan maunya es kelapa jeruk~... please, buatkan untukku ya... " Pinta Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

'_Ukh... mata itu lagi..._' Batin Sai. "Iya iya. Tapi kali ini di makan ya, jangan minta yang lain lain lagi sebelum yang ini selesai"

"Waah, kau memang yang paling suami yang paling top deh Sai!" Puji Ino. Sai tersenyum dengan senyum biasanya.

Lalu Sai berjalan gontai ke dapur lagi. Jangan di tanya kenapa Sai tidak terheran heran dengan makanan pesanan istrinya yang datangnya entah dari planet mana itu (Makanannya, bukan istrinya). Sai sudah terbiasa dengan permintaan istrinya itu, karena sudah lima bulan istrinya hamil dan Ino selalu ngidam yang aneh aneh saja. Sate yang dagingnya di baliklah. Coca cola yang di beri garam dan asamlah. Nasi yang jumlahnya dua ratus tujuh puluh delapan butirlah. Es krim dengan cabe rawitlah. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana membedakan daging sate depannya atau belakangnya? Coca cola di beri garam dan asam? Tak terbayangkan bagaimana rasanya, dan Nasi yang jumlahnya dua ratus tujuh puluh delapan butir? Nasi yang kecil kecil itu di hitung sebanyak itu? Kayak ga ada kerjaan lain saja. Kemudian es krim dengan cabe rawit, ckckckckckck... Tetapi, apa boleh buat, demi istri tercinta-hooeeekk-, apapun akan di lakukannya.

Setelah selesai membuat es kelapa jeruk, oya, mungkin bagi kalian yang tidak tahu, bahannya adalah es kelapa muda seperti biasa kemudian di beri perasan jeruk dan daging jeruk tersebut, jangan lupa, kulitnya juga di masukkan... untuk dekorasi tentunya, bukan untuk di makan. Sai pun membawakan minuman itu kepada istrinya yang masih duduk santai di sofa. (Resep ini ga di jamin ke-enak-annya lhooo)

"Ini, yang mulia Ino, es kelapa jeruk, pesanan anda" Ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan es kelapa jeruk kepada Ino sambil membungkuk seperti pose pose melamar perempuan itu, yang satu kaki di turunkan itu loh. Pose ini adalah permintaan Ino juga. Sebagai suami yang baik, seperti yang Sai biasa baca di buku buku, harus setia pada istri, dengan kata lain, menurut Sai, patuh dan tunduk kepada istri.

"Oh, terimakasih Sai~! Kau memang setia!" Ujar Ino sambik menyeruput es kelapa muda jeruknya.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya Ino?" Tanya Sai yang sudah duduk di sofa, tepatnya di sebelah Ino

"Mm, enak! Ohya Sai, aku lapar. Buatkan aku nasi goreng pakai es batu ya!"

_'Ha? Enak? Selera Ino ini selera macam apa? Kenapa bisa es kelapa di campur jeruk jadi enak? Aneh...'_

"Ya, tunggu sebentar, aku istirahat dulu.." Ujar Sai. Nasi goreng pakai es batu adalah resep ke empat hari ini. Muncul lagilah resep planet plutorius ala Ino. Untung saja Sai adalah koki yang lumayan hebat, sayang sekali, skillnya di gunakan untuk membuat makanan ala alien planet venus. Tapi Sai juga punya kelemahan dalam bidang masak memasak. Yaitu, membedakan sesuatu yang nama depannya sama, seperti garam halus dan garam kasar. Karena itu, tiap bahan makanan di beri label nama, kecuali yang ada di lemari bawah, karena di sana tempatnya kuali, panci dan lain lain.

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya Sai?" tanya Ino

"Ah, iya, sudah." Jawabnya lalu ia kembali ke dapur lagi. _'Ckckckckck... baru saja satu menit aku duduk...'_

Di dapur, saat hendak menggoreng bahan bahannya, Sai tidak menemukan minyak goreng. Sudah putar putar bahkan jungkir balik ia di dapur tersebut tetapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian ia mencari di lemari bawah, akhirnya ia menemukan juga minyak, walaupun warnanya sedikit berbeda, tetap saja itu minyak kan?. Setelah nasi gorengnya siap, Sai mengambil es balok dari kulkas, kemudian meletakkannya di sebuah piring kecil. Lalu ia memberikannya pada Ino.

"Hm, kelihatannya enak!" Ujar Ino. Lalu Ino pun mencoba sesuap.

"......... HOEEEEKKKKKKK!!!! Makanan apa ini?! Kau mau meracuniku ya? Rasanya aneh sekali! Kau menggunakan apa yang berbeda dari yang biasa Sai?" Tanyanya

"Umh, tidak ada................... Ohya! Ada! Minyak yang ku gunakan warnanya agak sedikit berbeda! Tapi, kan tidak ada bedanya dengan minyak biasa...." Ujar Sai

"Coba kau bawa ke sini minyaknya!"

Dengan sigap, Sai pun membawa jerigen minyak yang di gunakannya tadi ke ruang tengah, tempat Ino duduk.

"Ini!" Ujarnya dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan jerigen minyak tersebut.

"YA OLOH, SAI!! ITU KAN MINYAK TANAH!!!"

**THE END**

Wkwkwkwkwk.... maav kalo ceritanya gazebo...

Mind to review this freakin' fanfic?

Please?

PLEASEEE REVIEWWWW!!!


End file.
